A road to perdition
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: Following his incarceration, Peter Hale is left alone with his thoughts and plotting, despite his roommate. Written from first person's pov. Rated T for Peter's wild imagination.


A road to Perdition

Disclaimer: _I don't own Teen Wolf, this one-shot is for fun purpose only. Perhaps the word fun is not right. You won't see it at all in this piece. I was trying to present the fragments of Peter's current state of mind. As we know he is locked up in the Eichen house beside Valack and his party trick of the third eye; it can't be much of a joy ride. The one-shot is written as Peter Hale's pov._

I will escape from this place..My legs are weak but my mind is preserved. Not quite as quick, thanks to the concoction that they are letting through the vents, but usable. I just need to think. Think constantly. And most importantly, I must not look at _him_. Not yet at least. He's on the bed, reading one of those half wit novels. Making the most irritating noises with dried tips of his fingers as he flips page after page. The smell from his open wound is disgusting. It enters my nostrils along with the unwashed odor coming from his body.

This place does not offer commodities. It's still stuck in the 50-s or whenever the hell they opened it. A proper place for the unwanted ones. The ability that my roommate possesses is fearsome. Who'd have imagined that I'd feel the fire on my skin once more. By sheer will power, he stole my worst memories and created a projection in our 'cosy, little room.' They thought it'd be a fit punishment to place me with the likes of him. They sorely underestimate me. You can't break an already broken man.

Now think Peter, think!  
>What went wrong in that church? What went wrong in that god damned church? I had it so close. I could almost taste it. The power, the infinity. It was almost worth weeping, being able to sense that raw strength, oozing behind the Scott's wrath. This feeling shall help me muster up everything I have to live and see the despair in that brat's eyes when the whole world crumbles around him. It'd be regrettable seeing his mother or his best friend lying in the pool of their own blood and vomit, now would it? Will you be so forgiving then, Scott? <p>

Malia is not going to trust me again. She could have been of great use in the future. Maybe she can still be. Her urge to get to know her mother is strong. If I can keep her convinced that I know her whereabouts, she'll grow tired of playing detectives and come running to me. So far, she has not visited. No one comes to this basement, except for the nurse and Deaton. Our so called emissary. Just making sure that bad Peter is in his corner all juiced up with wolfsbane. You give me honor, Deaton. Your affections towards my sister are so pathetically aimed at all sorts of wrong directions. You can't help it, but look out for the **whole** Hale family to keep her legacy alive. Even me.

Do you think your words mean anything to me? Those little redemption messages you place in your carefully chosen words. They develop a rising nausea to my stomach. I will not acknowledge your presence. The only use I see in your visits is to keep the count of the days that pass ,in check. It'll be five weeks now. It's humiliating when the sliver of moonlight enters through the window on the ceiling. You can feel the moon calling, but you are too weak to shift.

I hate you Talia. There are no suited words to describe what I feel about you and your fucking ideals. The worst part is that you keep lingering. The memories of you remain every time I look at the current alpha. It is not your son that reminds me of you. But Scott McCall. The same conviction in the eyes, the attitude, the never ending tirade of doing the 'right thing' Where did that get us? Huh? Can you bear to see your children scattered around the globe or your brother laying burnt to the bone in a coma for six years, because you took a leap of faith and cut off your claws? Because of your weakness, we all suffered.

I will not stand for this. I will not be mocked by this current situation. Like a phoenix from the ashes, I will rise, wiser, stronger more ruthless than ever. I will tear the ground open until I dig out that bitch Kate and her brother and feast on their hearts until there is no more to be sucked out of their vessels. It is my given right as the wolf, to take the revenge for my pack and family.

**There is no going back.**


End file.
